vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wiggles: Toot Toot! VHS 1999
Roadshow Warning Scroll *Warning: New Penalties Copyright Amendments Act 1986. *Individuals face up to five years imprisonment $50,000 fine per offence. *Corporations face up $250,000 fine per offence *It is prohibited to **1. Copy this film **2. Sell or hire infringing copies **3. Have infringing copies in your possession for sale or for hire **4. This cassette is for private viewing only and must not be screened in public Opening Logos * Roadshow Entertainment - A Village Roadshow Company Rating G * The Wiggles Toot Toot! * G for General Exhibition Opening Logos (cont.) *ABC Video *ABC for Kids Opening Previews * Oh Wiggles Video Opening Titles * "The Wiggles" * "Toot Toot!" End Title * The End.... Ending Credits * The Wiggles: Murray Cook, Anthony Field, Jeff Fatt, Greg Page * The Characters: Leeanne Ashley, Elisha Burke, Paul Paddick, Edward Rooke, Mitchel Butel, Amy Dubar, Joseph Field, Tara Fitzgerald, Jessica Halloran, Graeme Hickey, Kristen Knox, Cameron Lewis, Ceili Moore, Rebekka Osborne, Gabrielle Rawlings, Emma Ryan, Talacia William, Elyssa Dawson, Clare Field, Dominic Field, Cassandra Halloran, Kate Halloran, Ashleigh Johns, Cie Jai Legget, Tamahra Macey, Sam Moran, Scott Porter, James Runge, Sian Ryan, Larissa Wright * Anthony Wiggle's Puppy: Fergus & Pasqua Field The Crew * Choreographer: Leanne Halloran * Production Coordinator: Lou Porter * Production Designer: Graeme Haddon * Art Director: Sheryl Talmage * Art Department Assistant: Jane Shadbolt * Production Assistants: Andrew Dunn, Sophia Jones, Matt Acland, Tony Rioseco, Luke Field * 1st Assistant Director: Stefanie Kleinhenze * Technical Director: Colin Rotchenberg * Runner: Terence Galvin * Rigger: Justin Harper * 2D Artwork: Joe Westbury, Geoff Morrison * Scenic Artwork: Weir Design * O.B. Facilities: O.B. Group, Zero One Zero * Director of Photography & Steadicam Operator: Borce Damcevski * Camera Operators: Steve Rees, Douglas Kirk * Post Production Supervisor: Tony Douglass, ARCOM Pty Limited * Editor: Steve Rees * Audio Post: Craig Abercrombie * Audio Assistant: Rowan Bilkey * Post Production Facilities: Dirty Frame Digital, Frame, Set & Match * Graphic Animation: Swampmagic Animation, engine * Lightning Designer: Brad Landi * Makeup: Kristelle Gardiner * Sound Recordist: Chris Broooks * Boom Operator: Matt Acland * Wadrobe: Karry Dawson * Director: Chisholm McTavish * Producer: Paul Field * Executive Producers: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page Songs Titles * Look Both Ways ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page and J. Field (Wiggly Tunes) * John Bradelum ** Trad. Arr. The Wiggles (Wiggly Tunes) * Henry's Underwater Big Band ** J. Field (Wiggly Tunes) * Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes ** Trad. Arr. The Wiggles (Wiggly Tunes) * Food, Food, Food (Oh How I Love My) ** J. Field (Wiggly Tunes) * Go Captain Feathersword Ahoy! ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page and J. Field (Wiggly Tunes) * Do the Wiggle Groove ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field and G. Page (Wiggly Tunes) * Dorothy the Dinosaur (Tell Me Who is That Knocking?) ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field and G. Page (Wiggly Tunes) * Balla Balla Bambina ** A, Rinaldi (Wiggly Tunes) * I Climb Ten Stairs ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field and G. Page (Wiggly Tunes) * Move Your Arms Like Henry ** P. Field (Wiggly Tunes) * Silver Bells That Ring in the Night ** Madden/Wenrichs (Alberts) * Wags the Dog, He Likes to Tango ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field and G. Page (Wiggly Tunes) * We're Dancing with Wags the Dog ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field and G. Page (Wiggly Tunes) * Officer Beaples' Dance ** D, Lindsay, M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field and G. Page (Wiggly Tunes) * Zardo Zap ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field and G. Page (Wiggly Tunes) * Let's Have a Celli ** D, Lindsay (Wiggly Tunes) * Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field and G. Page (Wiggly Tunes) * Special Thanks to: Cook, Fatt, Field and Page Families and the Wiggles Staff * The Wiggles Tourist Pty Limited P.O. Box 768 Rozelle NSW 2039 Australia - Phone +612 981-4777 or Fax: +612 9555 2992 * For More Information About The Wiggles Visit The Wiggles Website: www.thewiggles.com.au * "The Wiggles" * © The Wiggles Touring PTY Ltd. 1999 * "John the Cook" * This Video is dedicated to the memory of: John Field 11th March 1932 to 7th May 1998 Closing Logos * ABC Video Category:1999 Category:The Wiggles Category:VHS Category:Roadshow Entertainment Category:ABC Video